Gohan's Highschool Life
by EnragedGohan
Summary: I am totally revamping the story, whoever reviewed, please review again
1. Prologue

Gohan's Highschool Life should have been like…  
  
By Ares  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Ka……."  
  
"Me……."  
  
"Ha……."  
  
"Me……."  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Gohan blew Cell to nothingness. Everything except Cell's soul did not exist anymore. Gohan slowly let himself drop, still reveling in the fact that Cell was no more. All of the Z fighters looked at him with pride.  
  
*What a kid you got Goku!* thought Yamcha  
  
"My god, I wouldn't want to get Gohan angry……" said Krillin  
  
"You've done well my Gohan, protect the earth from harm for me" said Goku  
  
Yamcha took it upon himself to bring Gohan to Kami's lookout for a special treatment. As Dende healed him, everyone thought about Goku and how they could bring him back.  
  
After using the first wish to heal what damage Cell caused to the Earth, they found out that Goku could not be resurrected because he had already been brought back once.  
  
"It's all right you guys I like it in the other world" said Goku  
  
"GOKU is that you?!" everyone shouted  
  
"Yea, King Kai is letting me talk to you with his telepathic powers."  
  
"But why……….!"  
  
"Don't worry about me guys just take caaaarrrrre……….." Goku's voice faded off  
  
Gohan was dumbstruck. How was he supposed to break this to his mother? What will his mother think of him when he tells he it was his fault that his father was gone?  
  
*Its all my fault and no one elses…..* thought Gohan miserably. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
ChiChi never blamed her son. Not one bit. She was miserable herself but she never let her son see it. She loved Gohan more than life itself. He was the only thing she had left of Goku besides pictures and she wasn't about to waste it.  
  
"My Goku, why? Why do you always have to leave me? Except this time your not coming back…..? cried Chichi.  
  
She wiped off her tears and prepared dinner for her son….  
  
7 years later….  
  
"Bye Mom! I'm off to school now!" Gohan said  
  
"Bye Gohan! Remember to listen to your teachers!" Chichi said  
  
"No worries mom! Bye now!" Gohan said  
  
"Bye bye Nii-chan!" Goten said, hugging him  
  
"Bye Goten!" Gohan gently peeled Goten off him.  
  
  
  
Gohan landed secretly in the alley.  
  
*POW*  
  
"What?! Another gunshot?!" Not bothering to change to SSJ, Gohan simply stopped the bankrobbers with a ki blast.  
  
"AHHHHHH! He's a monster! RUN!!!"  
  
Gohan grinned. At least he managed to frighten them off. Using his super speed, he went to school.  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
*HEY! That guy goes to my school!* thought Videl. *Well if he is going to my school I should know him.*  
  
At School….  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, his name is Gohan, Son Gohan."  
  
**Gohan walks in**  
  
::All the girls gasped. In the doorway revealed a tall, innocent looking guy. His well defined chest bespoke strength yet didn't brag. His long sleeves barely concealed very big muscles that people had no problem seeing. He wore a long white shirt, a black vest, and red pants. His jet black spiky hair went straight up and his face was the most handsome that any girl ever saw. His eyes, however, was the most attractive feature of him. His also jet black eyes, his eyes, so innocent looking, and in his eyes it seems like every girl could drown in his eyes. Eyes that were so honest and pure and sensitive that it was unbelievable. THIS GUY WAS SO HOT!" Everyone was staring at him and all the girls were letting their jaw drop. The guys looked on jealously while every girl looked on admiring his every perfect feature. Gohan just radiated innocence.  
  
*OH MY GOD!* thought Videl *hes the one that stopped the bank robbers!*  
  
"Hello" Gohan said softly "Pleased to meet you" His voice was the soothing kind, the soft kind that seemed to just make every girl fall head over heels in love with him.  
  
"Gohan here made perfect scores on every test to get in Orange High." Said the teacher  
  
"BOOKWORM!" all the guys shouted  
  
"NERD!"  
  
Gohan grew slightly angry. *Good thing nobody here can sense ki or else I'd be in big trouble.* thought Gohan  
  
"QUIET!!!! Gohan, you may sit anywhere you like"  
  
"Yohoo! Cutie! Sit by me!" Every girl shouted, pushing their neighbor for a free seat.  
  
Gohan could feel his cheeks burning. He sat down by a blond girl with his head down. Every girl groaned, disappointed and now knowing that Gohan is modest.  
  
"Hi! I'm Erasa!"  
  
Gohan lifted his head up  
  
"Hello, im Son Gohan"  
  
*They shook hands* She noted that his hand almost crushed hers, making sure that he was strong. She also noticed that he smelled good, his manly scents drowning her thoughts, making her want him even more. All the girls throw jealous looks at Erasa.  
  
*Wow I'm sitting by the hottest guy in the school!* thought Erasa  
  
Gohan studied her. She was a nice looking blond with teal eyes. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans. She looks very weak. But notices someone sitting next to Erasa, a girl with also jet black hair but blue eyes. She wore a plain white shirt with a short black pants. She was VERY attractive. He noticed she was slightly more muscled than Erasa and that she was staring at him. She wore her hair in ponytails and her eyes were intense. It seemed like Gohan could look forever into those oceans. She was beautiful.  
  
Videl also studied Gohan. His every feature… so perfect. * He has got to be the strongest guy in school* Videl thought looking at his muscles. He was so handsome…. Wait a minute! I'm not supposed to be interested in guys yet! But up close now, there was no mistaking him, he was the one who stopped the bank robbers.  
  
*Videl nudged Erasa*  
  
"OH! And this is my friend Videl, Videl Satan."  
  
"Your kidding! As in Hercule's daughter?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
*Gohan and Videl shook hands* A very firm grip, Videl noted.  
  
"I noticed something Gohan, but I'll talk to you about it later…" said Videl  
  
*I wonder what she wants…* Gohan thought  
  
*The bell rings*  
  
Videl follows Gohan into the cafeteria…..  
  
(A/N: Please Review! Thank you those who reviewed, you have inspired to make me continue with the story. I slightly changed this chapter to describe Gohan and basically make more words ()  
  
  
  
Gohan goes to a solitary table and takes out a capsule. He throws it on the table.  
  
*WOOSH*  
  
Tons upon tons of food appear and everyone is suddenly quiet…  
  
*oh my god is he actually gonna eat all that?* everyone thought  
  
Videl's saunters over to Gohan  
  
"My god, do you have a black hole in your stomach?" Videl asked  
  
Gohan's flushed. "Ehh heh well…you see…. I um…. Am really hungry!" Gohan said  
  
"Alright whatever that's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway"  
  
"Well then what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"How did you stop those bank robbers?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Well you see…. *Gohan sweatdrops* I um… well um… they weren't very strong!"  
  
"BULLSHIT! I saw you catch a bullet in your bare hand!"  
  
*Gohan stuffs his face full of food*  
  
"Cant 'alk now sowee."  
  
"That's all right, ill just wait here until you finish."  
  
*What am I going to do?!?!* Gohan thought  
  
Just as Gohan was finishing up his food, the bell rang. Videl glared militantly at Gohan.  
  
"eh heh well gotta go to class!"  
  
"That's great because OUR next class is P.E"  
  
"Uh yea that's right…" *OH SHIT WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!* Gohan thought  
  
Gohan goes into the gym, followed closely by Videl. The coach walks in.  
  
"Well guys, today we learn the famous sport of football!"  
  
*Cheers*  
  
*Well Gohan, we'll see your true colors now* thought Videl  
  
"Allright, the team captains will be Sharpener and Videl."  
  
*Videl and Sharpener comes up to stand beside the teacher*  
  
"Gohan!" Videl said  
  
"Erasa"  
  
"David"  
  
"Eric"  
  
"Melody"  
  
"Brian"  
  
"Andrew"  
  
"Alicia"  
  
"Mary"  
  
"Bob"  
  
"All right then! The teams are Videl, Gohan, David, Melody, Andrew, Mary vs. Sharpener, Erasa, Eric, Brian, Alicia, and Bob!"  
  
*I better be careful here, Mom says not to show my true strength so I'll hold back* Gohan thought  
  
"All right! Gohan you be quarterback……..*Videl gives all the team members a position*"  
  
"ok Gohan, throw it to anyone that is open got it?" Videl said  
  
"Sure!" *Kami please don't let me mess up!*  
  
*The game starts*  
  
"GOHAN! Over here!"  
  
*Gohan spots Videl open*  
  
*All right I'll throw at my minimum strength!* Gohan throws the football to Videl.  
  
"Ooooffffffffffff" Videl falls down clutching her stomach. Everyone turns around to stare at Gohan.  
  
"VIDEL! Are you alright?!" Gohan said, concerned etched on his face  
  
"Jusssst fiii…iiii…" Videl passed out.  
  
"VIDEL?! VIDEL? Someone call the coach!"  
  
*The coach walks to Videl*  
  
"She's all right, just got the wind knocked out of her" Everyone turns to stare at Gohan once more. *How could Gohan pack so much power into one throw?* everyone thought  
  
*Gohan picks up Videl* "Im going to get her to the nurse" Gohan said, trying very hard to ignore all the staring faces of his classmates. Dumbly, the coach just nodded.  
  
*Im so sorry Videl! How can I ever make it up to you?* Gohan thought  
  
*Gohan brings Videl to the nurse*  
  
"She's been knocked out by a football" Gohan says  
  
"No way! Our Videl is much too strong to be unconscious just because of a football!" the nurse said," and from the looks of it, it was only to her stomach!"  
  
*Gohan sweatdrops*  
  
"Uh well… she's unconscious, can you help her?"  
  
"Of course! But you owe me an explanation!"  
  
"Um… *the bell rings* sorry! I gotta get to class!" Gohan said (SAVED BY THE BELL)  
  
*Phew, way too many close calls today.* Gohan said, preparing to go home. Suddenly, a whisper was picked up by his sensitive saiyajin ears.  
  
"Hey did you hear that Gohan knocked Videl out with just a football to the stomach?" someone whispered  
  
"Yea? Well I heard that the people in P.E class couldn't even see the ball when it hit Videl!"  
  
"NO WAY! No one could throw a football hard enough to knock our Videl out! And ESPECIALLY no one can throw a football so fast that you cant even see it!"  
  
*Uh oh….* Gohan thought *I hope I'm more careful next time playing football* Gohan went to his locker. Suddenly everyone quiets down and stares at gohan intently. Gohan tried very hard to get his books in order fast but ,of course, he just drops them. *Sharpener walks up to Gohan*  
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
  
"Uh hi Sharpener."  
  
"Everyone here is wondering, how could you, a nerdy geek, throw a football so hard and so fast enough to knock out Videl?"  
  
"Um… beginner's luck?" Suddenly whispers fill the hallways again.  
  
"Beginner's luck my ass! How the hell could someone do that! Its impossible!"  
  
"What the hell is he talking about, beginners luck! If that's beginners luck then I should be able to beat Videl in a martial arts competition!"  
  
Gohan's cheeks burned. He lowered his head and got to the next class of as quickly as possible.  
  
The rest of the class was canceled due to today being the first day of school and Gohan's excuse of looking after Videl and explaining it to her father.  
  
Gohan made sure no one was spying on him while he ran home at his awesome saiyajin speed. Upon entering the door there came an explosion.  
  
"GOTEN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE KI BLASTS IN THE HOUSE?!" Gohan recognized his mother's screechy voice instantly  
  
"Mom! Im home!"  
  
"NII-CHAN!!!!" Goten pounced on his big brother. Gohan gave him a big hug and tickled him.  
  
"hehehe!" Goten falling down on the ground while Gohan tickled him.  
  
"So dear, how was school today?" Gohan got up.  
  
"Well uh…. I um… accidentally knocked a girl out playing football."  
  
"WHAT?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO USE YOUR STRENGTH?"  
  
"But mom!" Gohan whined "That was at my minimum! I tried my hardest to hold back!"  
  
Chichi sighed…. "Ah as long as you tried your hardest Gohan, im proud of you, but maybe you should talk to your coach about not letting you play football since you can too easily knock someone out."  
  
"I don't think that will work, the law requires you to do P.E"  
  
"OK well be more careful next time, now go to your room and wash up, its almost dinnertime."  
  
"YAY!" Gohan cheered. All saiyajin love to eat food. Gohan runs to his room to take a shower.  
  
MEANWHILE….  
  
*Ding dong* Chichi opens the door.  
  
"Hello, my name is Videl, Videl Satan." Said Videl  
  
"Satan? As in Hercule Satan?" Chichi asked  
  
"The one and only" *Chichi trys to control her anger at Mr.Satan's outrageous lie of him beating Cell when her little own baby was the one who defeated Cell…. Wait a minute… why would a GIRL be looking for my gohan? Well well well!"  
  
"Im looking for Gohan" Videl said  
  
"Please come on in, Gohan is taking a shower right now, care to join us for dinner Videl?" Chichi said  
  
"I would love to Mrs. Son but I can't unless my dad lets me"  
  
"The phone is in the kitchen to your left, you can use it to ask him, I'll get gohan"  
  
"Great!" Videl said. *This will also give me time to learn more about Gohan and his weird powers, how could he knock me out with just a football? I have never been knocked out by a football no matter how hard anyone threw it at me*  
  
*Chichi went to Gohan's room and Videl went to ask her dad*  
  
*Ring ring* *Ring ring* *Ring r… Hello, this is the Satan household, please leave a message after the beep. *Beep* *Videl hangs up*  
  
*Yes!* Videl thought *I get to find out more about Gohan and his family*  
  
*Goten walks in*  
  
"HI! I'm Goten!" Videl turns around to see a young, innocent, and cute boy of about 7 years.  
  
"Hi Goten, My name is Videl Satan" *Gohan is seen coming down the stairs*  
  
"You mean your Mr. Satan's daughter? The guy who stole the cred *SMACK* a hand clamps down on Goten's mouth.  
  
"Uh hi Videl, um ignore what my brother said he's just doesn't know when to stop talking, *releases his hand* RIGHT GOTEN?!" Gohan said with fiery eyes  
  
"Um yea!.... I think…."  
  
"Wait a minute, Goten was just saying that my dad stole something, I've never seen my dad steal something!" Videl said  
  
*I'll kill you Goten!* Gohan thought "Um ya well you know kids and their imaginations! Ha ha ha…." Gohan looks at Videl to see if she bought it.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhhttttttttt…" Videl said *This only makes me want to find out more about you Gohan!*  
  
  
  
Videl suddenly spots a picture. There was a picture of Goku, Gohan and Chichi all smiling. Wait a minute… Goku? Videl thought… Oh my god could Gohan be the son of Goku? It all makes sense! Son Gohan and Son Goku!  
  
"Gohan? Is this your father? Son goku?" Videl said  
  
"Um yes…." Said Gohan  
  
"Well where is he then?  
  
"My father is no longer with us" *Tears start to form in Gohan's eyes*  
  
*Videl makes eye contact with Gohan and sees his unshed tears*  
  
"Oh Gohan im so sorry! Goku was one of the best Martial Arts Masters in the world!" Videl said  
  
*More than you can ever know….* Gohan thought  
  
"TIME FOR DINNER!" a voice rang out from inside the kitchen. Videl and Gohan go inside slowly made their way to the kitchen table. Videl is astonished of how much food Chichi cooked. Mountains upon mountains of food were on the table. How could a table bear it up?  
  
"Um Mrs. Son….?"  
  
"Please just call me Chichi, and what is it?"  
  
"Not that im trying to waste food or anything but uh…. Where is all this food going to go? Surely you don't expect the four of us to eat it all!" Videl said.*Gohan turns red*  
  
"Well it obviously seems like you have never seen Gohan or Goten eat before have you?"  
  
"Well I saw Gohan eat at lunchtime but I wasn't paying attention to his food, I was trying to talk to him, about things only he knows… RIGHT GOHAN?" Videl turns to Gohan.  
  
"Um right…" *Gohan sweatdrops*  
  
"Trust me, the food will be anything BUT wasted by the end of dinner" Chichi said "And what's this about Gohan knowing something?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to him about…. ALONE"  
  
*I bet they want to talk about their children, MY grandchildren!* thought Chichi excitedly  
  
"Oh all right, Gohan be sure to help her if its concerning school"  
  
*Uh oh* Gohan thought *How will I get myself out of this one?* Everyone digs into their dinner. Gohan starts eating more and more slowly until Goten was done and tried to steal Gohan's food. Then he just shoveled all his food down to that bottomless pit a.k.a his stomach.  
  
"Well GOHAN, it's time we had that little talk we've been avoiding shall we?" Videl said victoriously  
  
"But but but uh…." Gohan stutters "I um… train after dinner!" *DAMN! I cant believe I just said that!* "See ya!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! Your going to train? Fine then let me spar with you then we can talk!" Videl said *Well well what a perfect opportunity to see Gohan's true power* Videl thought viciously.  
  
"Uh sure!" Gohan said cheerfully but in the inside dreading the thought of Videl fighting him. Videl follows Gohan out the door and into the fields. Videl was awestruck at the simple beauty of the grass and the setting sun.  
  
*Wow its so beautiful out here* Videl thought, completely forgetting that she was going to spar with Gohan. Unconsciously, Videl took a hold of Gohan's hand and leans against whatever that was closest to her, which happened to be Gohan.  
  
Gohan's heart skips a beat. *What is she doing?* Gohan looks down at Videl, following her eyes that happened to be laying on the setting sun. *She's so beautiful….* Gohan thought *Hey! Where did that come from? But I like her just laying against me….*  
  
Videl thought what a nice place Gohan lived in. The setting sun, the beautiful mea….body he has… the was his eyes make him seem so innocent, so sensitive yet his muscles make him seem so strong… WHAT AM I THINKING?!  
  
Videl's head snaps up to see Gohan staring down at her, still holding hands. They make eye contact. Silence follows… *She's so beautiful…* Gohan thought *He's so handsome…* Videl thought.  
  
Videl was the first to break the silence. "Well? Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to spar with me?"  
  
*Oh shit that right! I said that I would!* Gohan thought *Kami please don't make me do any mistakes*  
  
"Ok" Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance. Videl followed suit.  
  
*This isn't good* Gohan thought *Videl's form was a little sloppy but she's only human Gohan reminded himself.*  
  
Videl stared at Gohan. *His form is flawless, perfect, just like his bod…. VIDEL SNAP OUT OF IT!!* To break out of her stupor, she launches the attack first.  
  
Videl tries to hit Gohan in the stomach. He dodges and counters with a leg, tripping her up. He does several backflips and gets into fighting position again. Videl gets up and launches another assault, this time hitting his chest but only because Gohan thought it would be wiser to let Videl win. *Ouch!* Videl thought as she shook her hand, it was like hitting a brick wall. Gohan couldn't feel a thing of course, but he pretended to, clutching at his chest. *He's clutching a spot on his chest that I didn't even hit…* Videl thought, this is getting more and more interesting by the second. Videl flew at him with a knee to his groin and a fist to his face. He blocked the knee since he didn't want to get hit where the sun don't shine and he intentionally let Videl punch him in the face. *AHH!* Videl mentally screamed. *His entire body must be made out of steel or something!* But then Gohan pretends to fall down and lays there for a minute while Videl stands there, panting and shaking her hands.  
  
"Nice spar Videl" Gohan said, relieved that the fight was finally over as he gets up, "I guess I lost."  
  
Videl looks up at Gohan suspiciously, here she was breaking more than a sweat, while Gohan hasn't even seemed the least bit tired!  
  
"Yea, nice little fight." Videl said "and now we're going to have that little chat that we've been talking about aren't we?"  
  
*Oh no!* Gohan thought *Here it comes*  
  
"Sure but lets go somewhere private." Gohan said, walking and gesturing Videl to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Videl said suspiciously thinking that he might want to try to avoid her again.  
  
"You'll see…" Gohan said with a I-know-something-you-don't-know look in his eye and hoping this place they were going to will distract her enough so that she will forget about what she wanted to talk about, sure that what she wanted to talk about was his peculiar activities and powers.  
  
They come upon a breathtaking sight….  
  
Trees surrounded the area. This place must have been the most secluded place in the world and the most peaceful. This piece of land was almost perfectly circular and there were flowers among flowers. There was also a hot springs which Videl eyed, not bothering to conceal her want of taking a nice relaxing swim. But this wasn't what caught Videl's eye. Everything was so peaceful, so quiet, that Videl didn't want this silence to end, that it could go on forever and ever. It was the stars that caught her eye. This was the absolute perfect place to go for a swim under the bright stars. Videl unconsciously again leaned against Gohan but this time against his chest and pulling his arms around her for warmth and comfort. She just enjoyed the view, silence, and serenity.  
  
*Oh my god what is she doing!* Gohan thought frantically as she leaned into him and made him hug her. It wasn't like he didn't want to, it was just because that he wasn't sure that if his mother would want him liking another girl like this. He liked her even though it was only their first day meeting together. He leaned down and smelled her hair, sweet, smelling like flowers. He was frantic, he shouldn't be doing this, but it's not as if Gohan did it by himself! Videl was the one who pulled my arms around her! So its just letting her do what she wants to do! Gohan reasoned with himself. She felt right in his arms, kind of like when Goten hurls himself at Gohan and he catches him in his arms. He wanted to moment to last forever but he knew it couldn't so he just wanted it to last as long as possible.  
  
Suddenly a wind blows across Videl and she shivers. She pulls up Gohans up to warm her…. Wait a minute… Gohan's arms?!?! Videl quickly turned around and made eye contact with Gohan once again. His eyes screaming out innocence, sensitivity, and care. She was drowning in that dark gaze as she unconsciously still wound her arms around his neck.  
  
Gohan didn't know what to do. *She wants me to hold her like this* Gohan reasoned *or else she wouldn't hug me back* Videl was beautiful, even more so now that her front was to him. He was strangely lightheaded and his stomach was full of butterflies. He gazed back into her eyes of icy depths. He didn't know what he was doing, he unconsciously pulled her closer and closer to him and leaned his head down and tipped her chin up. Their lips brush and suddenly….  
  
"Nii-CHAN!" Goten shouted "NII-CHAN! Mommy says its time to go to sleepy!" as Goten popped up beside them.  
  
Videl and Gohan jumped back from each other. They shook their heads as if trying to clear it.  
  
"Oh my god its 10:00 p.m already?" Videl squeaked "My dad is going to kill me!" She quickly popped out his helicopter out of her capsule and flew away.  
  
Gohan just stood there, dumbfounded. *What happened?* Gohan thought, then he remembered how he leaned down, and tipped her chin up… then his damn little brother just had to get in the way of his first kiss.  
  
*DAMN!* Gohan thought  
  
"All right Goten" said Gohan, "let's go"  
  
They flew back to the house and washed up. Then they went to bed.  
  
"Good night, nii-chan." Goten said  
  
"Night, Goten" said Gohan (Goten is too cute to be called 'squirt!')  
  
  
  
"NII-CHAN! NII-CHAN! MOMMY SAYS TO WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Goten yelled. Gohan just grunted and rolled over. Goten got up on his bed and bounced. "WEE, WEEEEE, WEEEEEE" Goten said repeatedly. Gohan sighed, resigned, and got up from bed. Goten followed him, running around him in circles.  
  
*And its supposed to be the younger you are, the more sleep you need* Gohan thought *Why cant my brother have the good human traits?*  
  
Gohan got dressed and went downstairs. Chichi was at the sink, cleaning dishes and said "Hello dear, breakfast is on the table." Gohan practically inhaled his breakfast of orange juice, eggs, sausage, hash brown, toast, biscuits, bacon, and ham. Gohan went upstairs and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. After a few halfhearted attempts, Gohan gave up trying to comb his hair.  
  
*Stupid saiyajin hair….* Gohan thought. Gohan went downstairs once more and picked up his lunch, in a capsule.  
  
"Oh by the way Gohan, Bulma included a table in the capsule so you wont have to let other people see your Saiyajin eating habits." Chichi said from the kitchen  
  
"All right way to go Bulma! Thanks mom! Bye Goten! Bye Mom!" Gohan said before taking off. Since the flying nimbus is now Goten's, he would just have to run 500 km. Nothing for a saiyajin. Gohan ran so fast that the human eye could not pick it up.  
  
*Well here's another day of school…* Gohan thought *Maybe it wont be as bad as the first day!*  
  
Then he went through the doors, guaranteeing the disaster that was bound to happen today.  
  
  
  
***Videl's POV while in the plane***  
  
*Oh my god what just happened?* Videl thought. Then she remembered the beautiful scene and the beautiful body she was pressed against. She missed it, the comforting warmth and reassuring muscles encircling her, protecting her. She seemed weak in the presence of Gohan.  
  
*Gohan…* Videl thought, thinking about him. His every part of his body was perfect. His legs, slim but strong, as she had seen while he was running. He seemed to be like wind, never tiring, just keep on going and going. His waist, slim, and impossibly small for a guy who has so broad and so muscled a chest. His arms, strong and reassuring, and his face, innocent. His eyes just screamed out innocence and he was always so caring.  
  
Videl let her thoughts wander to their almost kiss. His eyes was innocent as always but there was something else there. Could it be lust? Could he want her? Videl never thought herself as pretty even though guys consider her drop-dead gorgeous. She didn't think Gohan would want her, he could have anyone he wanted. But the kiss… was it just a dream? A wish? Videl certainly desired him, as would any girl. But it was so real… Videl just shrugged it off, deciding that she was just wishing it to happen.  
  
Videl got out of the plane when she landed on top of her house. She put it back in its capsule and went down to her room. Hopefully, her dad would be watching television or be late out. Her magnificent house, the house second to only Capsule Corporation itself, was all dark. The usually extensively decorated rooms only appeared to be in the shadows. Videl went through the hall and peeked around the corner. She silently cheered. Luck was with her today, she saw her dad watching television and from the sound of his snoring, he fell asleep watching it. She silently opened the door to her room and shut it just as silently. Her room, about half of the entire Son house, was covered in shadows. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes and dreamed of someone very special, a person who seemed so nice.  
  
"Gohan….." Videl muttered under her breath….  
  
  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Videl opened her eyes groggily and reached out her hand to make it stop. She took a glance at the alarm clock as she turned it off. It read 6:50…… 6:50?!?!!?!? Videl jumped out of bed. *Oh crap! And school starts at 7 o'clock!* Videl thought. Videl frantically dug through her drawer and found her uniform. She dressed hurriedly and grabbed her backpack and some money. She got out her car and popped it open. She climbed in and raced the sun to get to school.  
  
She got out of the car and put it back in its capsule. She put it back in her pocket and ran as quickly as she could to her homeroom. She burst in the door and got in her seat. Only then did she glance at the clock. 6:58! *Phew* Videl thought  
  
"You always seem to make it to school on time even when you sleep late you lucky girl!" Erasa said. Then she quickly launched into a discussion about how lucky she was, being the daughter of the strongest man in the world and having so much money she could swim in it.  
  
"Yeah" Videl said, tuning her out….  
  
  
  
Schedule  
  
Homeroom  
  
1st Period: Math  
  
2nd Period: Social Science  
  
3rd Period: History  
  
4th Period: English  
  
Lunch  
  
5th Period: Foreign Language  
  
6th Period: Physical Education  
  
Gohan hoped that this would be a good day. As Gohan walked in the door, the hall was suddenly quiet. Not a sound could be heard as students suddenly stopped to stare at Gohan.  
  
*So much for a good day* Gohan thought  
  
The students were staring at him, more intensely than even yesterday. Gohan hung his head in embarrassment and continued his way towards homeroom. His cheeks were red enough to put any British red-coat to shame. His muscles slumped, his eyes averted from everyone else's. As he entered homeroom, the exact same thing happened. Everyone stopped to stare at him. But now he knew why. He walked in at exactly 7 and the bell rang. He got in his chair and glanced at Erasa.  
  
"Hey!" Erasa said  
  
"Hello" Gohan said in his soft voice  
  
"How come your always on time. Didn't you say that your house was in the 439 mountain area? You know Videl….."  
  
Gohan jerked up his head at the sound of her name and sneaked a peek at Videl. BAD MOVE! She was staring openly at him. She was sure to catch it. Suddenly uneasy, and remembering the almost-kiss from yesterday, he averted his eyes and stared at his desk. He could feel his cheeks starting to get hotter, but ignored it. Just then, the teacher came in.  
  
The teacher came in to a quiet room. Surprised, he looked at the students and saw they were all staring at Gohan. Bewildered, he asked the class.  
  
"What's wrong with Gohan?" the teacher asked the class. Once again Gohan blushed vividly.  
  
"HE KNOCKED VIDEL OUT WITH A FOOTBALL!" someone yelled  
  
"Oh is that all?" the teacher asked, "You didn't do it on purpose did you Gohan?"  
  
"Of course not! I would never do that!" Gohan said indignantly  
  
"Well as long as it is an accident then whats the fuss all about?" the teacher said  
  
"NO ONE HAS EVER KNOCKED OUT VIDEL WITH JUST A FOOTBALL!"  
  
Videl got up. "SHUT UP!" she said. Everyone in turn stared at her in surprise. Then they all quickly turned to look at the teacher, pretending that they never even looked at her or Gohan. *Good* Videl thought, then sat down.  
  
"Videl……?" Gohan asked softly  
  
"Yes?" Videl said  
  
"I'm so sorry about the football incident, I didn't hurt you did I? I couldn't live with myself if I did."  
  
*Wow, he's so nice and caring" Videl thought. "No you didn't so just drop it please" Videl said  
  
Gohan sat back, relieved. He had forgotten to apologize to her yesterday. He would never hurt Videl purposefully. His blush started to ebb away. The teacher was taking role. As everyone was present and had said "present" , he was satisfied and rolled up the paper.  
  
Gohan snuck another peek at Videl. This time though, she wasn't looking and he looked at her clothes. The same as yesterdays. As he gazed at her, he remembered once more of the kiss they almost shared.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Everyone got up to go to their first period class. *Oh no* Gohan groaned *Calculus? I could do calculus when I was 10 years old* He walked in the hall towards his class and he noted that everything was normal again, people weren't staring at him or commenting about him. People were probably spreading the word that Videl wouldn't like this incident mentioned, and no one would like to get on the bad side of Videl, Gohan smirked. She was the most fiery woman, besides his mother, he had ever met, not to mention the most beautiful. Gohan went through the door labeled "Mr. Lerosi, Calculus"  
  
He went to his desk and sat down. Then he noticed something. There were a lot of people here but that wasn't what he noticed.  
  
He was the only male here.  
  
Even the teacher was female. Gohan looked around and saw that everybody was sneaking peeks at him and looking back to the teacher as if they never looked.  
  
The teacher spoke up. "All right class, turn to page 1 in your calculus book…."  
  
Everyone turned to page 1. Gohan flipped to page 1 looked at it, and only barely contained his laughter. He could have done this kind of math when he was 8! The teacher looked up at Gohan at the sound of his laughter.  
  
"Would you like to share with us what is so funny Mr. Son?" the teacher said, irritated  
  
"Um no that's ok" Gohan said, still sniggering at the book  
  
"Good" the teacher said. "Now read the problems and try to solve #1, #2, #3…."  
  
Gohan ignored her. This class was so STUPID! *You've gotta be kidding me* Gohan mentally said  
  
Fortunately, the teacher didn't ask Gohan what the answers were, she did ,however, assign homework. Gohan wrote that down in his assignment booklet and packed up. The bell rang and he went to Social Science.  
  
Nothing significant happened until lunch. Gohan once again pulled out his capsule and popped open his lunch, complete with his own lunch table. People once again looked at him, amazed at how much food he brought with him. Gohan quickly sat down, hidden behind the piles of food. He dug in his food with relish. His mom made such good food! Suddenly Gohan noticed a shadow. Gohan turned around to look at the person who stood there. It was Videl.  
  
"Hi" Videl said  
  
"Hi" Gohan said, suddenly apprehensive, remembering that she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"What's with all the food? You can't possibly eat that much." Videl said  
  
*What's up with Videl? Doesn't she remember I eat this much? And why is she talking casually to me when she really wanted to talk to me about something clearly very important?* Gohan thought. "Um well I just eat as much as I can and I save the rest for tomorrow" Gohan said *That is true…* Gohan thought  
  
" Oh well.. do you want to come to our table? You must be full by now" Videl said  
  
Gohan swallowed. "Yes well now come to think of it, I am full." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan followed her back to her lunch table which consisted of Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl after he packed up his food.  
  
"Hi guys" Gohan said  
  
"Hey" said Sharpener  
  
"So what's up?" said Erasa  
  
"Nothing" said Gohan  
  
"Are you doing anything this Saturday?" Videl asked  
  
"Not that I know of" Gohan said softly  
  
"Well me, Erasa, and Sharpener are going to the movies, want to come?" Videl said  
  
"I'll have to check with my mom and if she says yes then I can go" Gohan said  
  
"Great!" Erasa said  
  
The bell rang again.  
  
Everyone got up, cleaned up, and went out of the cafeteria to class.  
  
*Foreign Language went past in a flash*  
  
The bell rang  
  
Gohan packed up and headed for his last class. This class he was scared of, partially. He didn't want to show any of his strength. Gohan went in the lockers and changed into his P.E shorts and shirt. As he came out, he was encountered with the girl's stares.  
  
*Oh my god, he has got to be the best looking guy on the planet* All the girls thought except Videl, who was busy tying her shoe.  
  
Gohan sat down next down to Videl. She glanced up.  
  
*WOW! Just look at those muscles!* Videl thought  
  
Videl caught herself staring. Blushing furiously, she went back to tying her shoe.  
  
Gohan watched her, waiting for her to stop tying her shoe so he could greet her.  
  
"Hey" Gohan said, once he noticed that she was done  
  
"Hi Gohan" Videl said. Then she noticed something else. All the girls were giving her deathly jealous looks. Smirking, she glared back.  
  
The coach came in.  
  
"All right class, today we are going to play basketball!" Several cheers met this announcement as well as some boo's.  
  
"Videl? Sharpener? Would you like to be captains again?" They both nodded and took their place beside the coach.  
  
"Ok choose your teams" the coach walked off to get some basketballs.  
  
"Gohan" Videl said  
  
"Erasa" Sharpener said  
  
"David"  
  
"Eric"  
  
"Melody"  
  
"Brian"  
  
"Andrew"  
  
"Alicia"  
  
"Mary"  
  
"Bob"  
  
"All right then! The teams are Videl, Gohan, David, Melody, Andrew, Mary vs. Sharpener, Erasa, Eric, Brian, Alicia, and Bob!" The coach said, walking back with a basketball.  
  
Gohan had read some books about basketball and knew all the rules and how to play but he has never played it before. *I hope I don't mess up* Gohan thought  
  
"Ok Gohan your going to jump for the ball" Videl said  
  
"Right" Gohan said  
  
Then Gohan and Sharpener was face to face with the coach holding the ball. The coach threw it into the air and the game of basketball began….  
  
Gohan and Sharpener quickly jumped up and of course Gohan got to the ball first. He flew up in the air but quickly realizing it, he came back down before the human eye could detect it. He quickly passed it to Videl who tensed already, ready to receive the ball. The ball came to her fast and hard but this time she remembered the football incident and was ready. She caught it and she and Gohan was quickly dominating the court.  
  
It went like this. Videl takes it out, passes it to Gohan, and boom! Suddenly the ball is in the basket and everyone keeps looking at Gohan in amazement.  
  
*How does he do that?* Videl thought and it suddenly came to her in a rush. THIS WAS WHAT SHE WANTED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT! His amazing out of this world strength, his strange disappearing acts from school she noticed…  
  
By the time the game was over Gohan had scored over 100 points by himself and no other player on that or the other team scored even one. There was a grumbles from the opposing team that Gohan was just too good.  
  
"That isn't fair!" Eric shouted  
  
"YEAH!" said the opposing team "Gohan is too good! He shouldn't be playing!"  
  
Just then the coach stepped in. "I must say, Gohan, that I have never seen that kind of amazing playing from any student in our school, and it really isn't fair that you are so good while they aren't as good as you are and it isn't really fair to hold you back with such less skilled people so we will be switching sports. We will be weight training instead playing basketball.  
  
Gohan had hung his head in modesty. When the coach said this, he brightened. *Good! I don't have to show my strength anymore!* Gohan thought  
  
"Ok! Good!" Everyone said  
  
Videl looked at Gohan. He was as good looking as he was when he stepped out of the lockers… in fact, he looked exactly the same! *He hasn't even broken a sweat yet!* Videl thought *What's up with him?*  
  
The bell rang, concluding the class as well as school.  
  
All the students ran out of school. Videl secretly followed Gohan, determined to solve at least one mystery about him. The mystery of how he gets home everyday since he didn't seem to have a car and he always disappears.  
  
*Hm?* Gohan thought as he sensed Videl's ki following him. He walked into an alley and quickly disappeared from Videl's sight. He flew up to the roof of the nearest building. He saw Videl go into the alley, and he flew as quickly as he could home.  
  
*HuH?* Videl thought, puzzled. She specifically saw Gohan go into this alley, but it was a dead end alley and Gohan was no where in sight. Videl looked around and up in time and saw a flash of red pants. *RED PANTS?* Videl said as she ran out of the alley and looking towards the sky for a sign of Gohan. Unfortunately for her, he was already too far to see. *Could he fly…?* Videl thought, then rejecting the idea *No way*  
  
Gohan landed outside of his home. Little did he know, Goten snuck up to the door and crouched, ready to pounce on his brother. Goten could sense ki, maybe not as well as Gohan could, but he could sense anyone flying. Gohan walked up to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"I'm Ho…!" Gohan began but then Goten tackled him. "NII-CHAN! NII-CHAN! NII- CHAN!" Goten said while latching onto his chest. Gohan got up, with Goten attached, and looked down. He smiled that affectionate smile of his and hugged Goten back, enfolding him in his muscular arms. Then Gohan pried Goten off him.  
  
"Where's mom Goten?" Gohan asked  
  
"She went out to shoppy" Goten said  
  
Gohan suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Why don't we visit Trunks and Bulma? (Hell no! lets not even try to look at Vegeta!)" Gohan said  
  
"Really Nii-chan?" Goten said, excited.  
  
"Really" Gohan said, smiling his Son smile.  
  
"Lets go!" Goten said, tugging on his brother's hand towards the door.  
  
"Ok Ok!" Gohan said, thinking how he could do his homework at Capsule Corporation. Gohan left a note on the kitchen table to say where they went and that they would be home for dinner.  
  
Gohan and Goten flew to Capsule Corporation. Trunks was already waiting for them. Trunks could sense ki a little better than Goten could but then Goten could have sensed their ki if he was at Capsule Corporation. Gohan and Goten landed.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Gohan said  
  
"HI Gohan-san! Hey Goten! Come on in!" Trunks said, pulling open the door. Gohan and Goten followed him inside. Gohan once again marveled at the size of Capsule Corporation. The building was dome-shaped and it had 4 floors. The bottom floor, which they were on right now, consisted of 10 fast food restaurants, 5 elevators, 5 office supply stores , and 10 labs. The third floor consisted completely of bedrooms. 30 bedrooms to be exact. The second floor consisted of the infamous gravity chamber, 5 labs, and a indoor garden. The first floor is a playroom for Trunks and there is also a medical lab there. Restrooms were scattered all over the house.Trunks and Goten each took one of Gohan's hands and pulled him into the first floor.  
  
"Play with us Gohan-san!" Trunks said  
  
"Yea Nii-chan! Play with us!" Goten said  
  
"Haha All right." Gohan pulled Goten into one arm and Trunks into the other.  
  
He went to go to the first floor but on the way he passed the gravity chamber. BAD MOVE!  
  
"Kakarrot's brat #1! Come here!" A cold, imperious voice commanded from the gravity room.  
  
Gohan groaned. Every single time he came here Vegeta demanded a spar. He put Goten and Trunks down and sent them on their way to play. He went inside the gravity room to see Vegeta, the prince of saiyajins. Vegeta was a short but very powerful man. Every muscle of his were well defined and Vegeta always trained mercilessly. His hair stood up in a straight spike. His eyes, cold and calculating, were always trying to bore their way into Gohan's head.  
  
"Yes?" Gohan said, though he knew what Vegeta wanted  
  
"Don't say Yes? To me! You say Yes sir? Or Yes, Prince Vegeta? And don't pretend you don't know what I want, you know perfectly well." Vegeta snapped  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. Yes it was true that not only was Vegeta short, he was always short tempered too. The last thing Vegeta needed was an ego boost so Gohan just replied with getting into a fighting stance as did Vegeta. Gohan knew that he was much more powerful than Vegeta was and Vegeta knew it also. He was just trying to become stronger than Gohan.  
  
Vegeta launched himself at Gohan but was met with a kick in the side of the head. Vegeta flew a few ways before he righted himself and launched another assault. Fists flew. Gohan hit Vegeta far more times than Vegeta hit Gohan. Vegeta ducked under Gohan's arm and formed a ki ball. Before he could use it though, Gohan turned around and hit Vegeta fully in the face. Vegeta flew to the wall, and slid down. The wall was dented with a Vegeta shaped figure. Vegeta formed another ki ball and this time he launched it. Gohan phased out and appeared behind Vegeta so that his ki ball would be absorbed by the wall. Gohan also formed a ki ball and launched it into Vegeta's back. Vegeta once again was launched into the air but stopped before he hit the wall. Growling, Vegeta phased out and appeared in front of Gohan only to be encountered with a fist to his stomach. Vegeta once again flew back a little and then turned Super Saiyajin. Gohan followed suit. The pair of super saiyajins created an enormous amount of energy and electricity. Vegeta kicked Gohan on the side of his head. Gohan, not fazed, attacked with both fists but Vegeta blocked all his attacks. Gohan could have turned Super Saiyajin two but it would not have been fair since he was the only one who could do it. Anyway it wouldn't be necessary since Gohan could beat him without going SSJ2, it would just be easier if he did go SSJ2. Vegeta was now on the offensive and attacked with both arms and legs. Gohan blocked all of his attacks much more easily than Vegeta blocked Gohan's attacks. Vegeta's attacks barely hurt and Gohan's attacks hurt Vegeta a lot even if he did block it. They both phased out and they were really hard to trace. Fists were being met with fists and while kicks were being met with kicks. Vegeta grew frustrated, not only did he know that Gohan was stronger than him by a lot, Vegeta was growing more and more tired while Gohan seemed he could go on forever. Finally, deciding to end this, Vegeta flew back a little and prepared his famous attack. Gohan recognized this at once.  
  
"Finnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll……….." Vegeta shouted while spreading his hands out.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……..Sennnnnnnnnnnnn" Gohan yelled, while putting his hands up together over his head.  
  
"FLASH!"  
  
"KO!"  
  
Both beams of pure energy headed towards each other. Gohan lowered his attack on his Masenko purposely so that the beams would cancel each other out. Vegeta spent all his energy in that one attack and was lying on the ground, panting. Gohan quietly made his departure so that Vegeta would not insist on continuing even though he knew he couldn't take any more.  
  
*Damn him!!!* Vegeta thought. *I train everyday for twice as long as he does but he is more than twice as strong as me! How is this possible? I am the prince of all saiyajins but I lost to a third class warrior?* Then he remembered this was Earth, and the rules are different here. *Lowly mud ball excuse of a planet…* Vegeta thought.  
  
Gohan was relieved. Jeez, why did Vegeta always have to challenge him to a spar even though he knows that he would lose? But there is something that's good that comes from the spar. It keeps Vegeta's ego in check. Gohan looked at the time. *Good! Only 4:00!* Gohan thought. Gohan wandered into a lab and went to a desk. He pulled out his homework and started to work on it. Just then Bulma went into the lab.  
  
"Hello Gohan" Bulma said, surprised to see Gohan here.  
  
"Oh hi Bulma!" Gohan said as he turned around to look at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bulma said  
  
"Well" Gohan said, embarrassed," Goten wanted to come play with Trunks and I thought that since it would make Goten happy, we would fly here, I'm sorry I should have called first, I am so stupid and insensitive" His eyes were lowered to the ground by now.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Gohan! You know that you are welcome here anytime! We are practically family!" Bulma said, surprised that Gohan would think himself as so low, especially since Gohan was one of the smartest people she knew, even she couldn't have mastered calculus by the age of 10.  
  
Gohan brightened. His eyes rose up and twinkled. He once again flashed innocence. His famous 'Son' smile spread over his face.  
  
"What are you working on?" Bulma said "Maybe I can help."  
  
"Just some homework" Gohan said "I could do it in five minutes, this high school is so easy, on the first day I saw the Calculus book. I could have done the whole book when I was eight years old! And all the academic levels are so low!"  
  
"Well I'm not surprised, your mother was very hard on you for studying and of course this would seem easy to you even though that school is ranked among the top of public high schools." Bulma said "Ill just leave you to your homework shall I? Call me if you need anything, anything at all!"  
  
"Thanks" Gohan said, thinking about how nice Bulma is to him. Gohan turned back to his homework and Bulma walked out.  
  
MEANWHILE…  
  
Videl went to the Son house. She was determined to have her questions answered. Videl got into her helicopter and flew over to the 439 mountain area. She landed in front of the Son house.  
  
The door opened. "Oh hi Videl!" Chichi said, upon seeing who it was. "Gohan isn't here, he went to Capsule Corporation with Goten."  
  
Videl's jaw dropped. "CAPSULE CORPORATION? THE LARGEST COMPANY IN THE WORLD?" Videl said, awestruck  
  
"Yes, Bulma is a close friend of ours and her son is just so adorable!" Chichi said "Wait let me get the note."  
  
Chichi went into the house. Videl was still standing there with her jaw hanging open. Gohan was best friends with Bulma? BULMA, the president of Capsule Corp? Who's father created Capsule Corp.? Videl was still trying to swallow the new information when Chichi came back out.  
  
"See?" Chichi showed here the note, signed by Gohan.  
  
It read: Hey mom! We are going to Capsule Corporation, because Goten wants to play with Trunks. We will be home for dinner so make some for us! Thanks.  
  
Gohan  
  
Videl stared at the note a minute before handing it back to Chichi.  
  
"Oh… well I guess I'll have to go to Capsule Corporation then." Said Videl as she mounted her helicopter and started it up.  
  
"What do you need Gohan for?" Chichi said, a evil thought coming to her mind. But the helicopter drowned out all other sounds as it took off towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
*Here I come Gohan… And you better be ready to answer me!* Videl thought 


	3. Chapter 2

~Author's notes~ A lot of stories have all this crap about that they don't own DBZ or anything. I'm assuming that you already know that I don't own DBZ so I won't have to take space to just put crap. Thanks~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Videl landed outside of Capsule Corporation while Gohan was still doing his homework. She rang the bell. Bulma answered the door.  
  
"Hello, I am Bulma, How may I help you?" Bulma said, thinking that this was just another saleswoman who has come to once again offer some business with Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Hi! I'm Videl, Gohan's friend." Videl said "I was told he was here, may I see him?"  
  
"Oh!" Bulma said, surprised "I didn't know that Gohan had a girlfriend yet! He's grown up right under my very nose and I hadn't seen it. I only saw him as that little boy who always smiled and was so cute!" She studied her, from her face to her clothing. "Well at least we can safely say that Gohan has very good taste in women."  
  
Videl blushed. "Gohan and I are not an item!" Videl said, quickly "We're just friends."  
  
"Uh huh! Yea ok" Bulma said, not buying that for a second "Gohan is too cute not to have a girlfriend by now, Come on in, I'll get Gohan."  
  
Videl blushed again. She quickly followed Bulma to where she assumed Gohan was. She entered a living room. It was extremely decorated, just like her house. Purple drapes, plants, expensive furniture, the works.  
  
"Please sit here" Bulma said, gesturing to one of the chairs that was in the living room "while I get Gohan."  
  
"Thank you" Videl said, sitting down in the chair.  
  
"No problem!" Bulma said as she left to find Gohan "Any friend of Gohan is a friend of mine, especially when my family and Gohan's family are practically one family!"  
  
*I didn't know that Gohan knew Bulma so well! It seems that Bulma was his second mother." Videl thought as she waited impatiently for Gohan to come.  
  
Bulma slowly walked to the lab that Gohan was in, working on his homework. *Oh Gohan! When did you become that teenager you are now? We REALLY need to spend more time together!* Bulma thought as she entered the lab.  
  
Gohan was poring over his homework, but not really concentrating on it. He was concentrating on something else, or rather someone else. He thought about the kiss they almost shared together. *Videl…..* Gohan thought as he stared at his homework.  
  
"Gohan" Bulma said softly, so not to startle him. But he jumped up anyway. Gohan relaxed visibly to see who it was and said  
  
"Yes Bulma-san?"  
  
"There is a girl in the living room to see you. Oh and how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! You are so grown up!" Bulma said, still thinking about all the time she missed out on her second son.  
  
Gohan blushed. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend…. Who just happens to be a girl!" Gohan said quickly.  
  
"Uh huh, did you know that she said the same thing? But your too handsome and she's too pretty for you guys not to be attracted to each other." Bulma said, knowingly, and leaving the lab to lead Gohan back to Videl.  
  
Gohan blushed again and got up quickly to follow her. *What's Videl doing here?* Gohan thought, then remembered *Oh no! The TALK! She's got me cornered this time!* Gohan entered the living room with Bulma. He saw Videl brooding about something. *She looks so kawaii….* Gohan thought, then quickly blushed at the thought and dismissed it.  
  
"Here he is Videl! Your future-to-be husband" Bulma said quickly leaving "I'll just leave you two alone shall I?"  
  
Both Gohan and Videl blushed. "We're just frie…." They both started, then dropping it seeing that she was already out of earshot. They both turned around to look at each other.  
  
"Hi Videl!" Gohan said, his usual cheerful self.  
  
"Hello Gohan, sit down." Videl said, pointing to a chair across from her.  
  
*Uh oh….* Gohan thought as he took the seat.  
  
Not wasting any time, Videl launched herself into her questions.  
  
"How do you fly?" Videl said, forcing herself to be calm and not excited about having Gohan here with her.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan said, even though he heard her perfectly well  
  
"You heard me" Videl said, her impatience once again flaring up.  
  
"I can't fly! What are you talking about Videl?" Gohan said, though lowering his eyes from hers in a sure sign of guilt.  
  
"I saw you flyng out of an alleyway and not only is that one of your oddities, but how did you also get so strong?" Videl said calmly, stating her reasons and questions.  
  
*She saw me?! HOW?!* Gohan thought.  
  
"Eh heh, well maybe you saw a bird or something, and I work out that's how I became so strong. You remember the spar we had don't you?"  
  
"Of course, I whooped your butt. But I still don't buy your answers." Videl said, adamant on him telling the truth.  
  
Gohan sighed. He decided that it would be better to tell her everything. *She would eventually find out anyway, she too good a investigator, better just to tell her the truth rather than elaborate the lies.* Gohan decided.  
  
"Do you absolutely swear that you won't tell anyone about this?" Gohan said, looking at her with imploring eyes.  
  
Videl sat back, surprised. *So he has finally decided that he would tell me the truth* Videl thought smirking *Good!*  
  
"Yes" Videl said  
  
Gohan started to explain things to her.  
  
"I am not a human. I am half saiyajin and half human. Saiyajins are a super powerful warrior race. They look exactly like humans except their hair and their tail."  
  
Videl burst out laughing.  
  
"Gohan, you really think I will buy that cockamamie bull shit? Come on, tell me how you did that? Strings? Special effects?" Videl said, still laughing it all out.  
  
Gohan was hurt. He was telling the truth but she didn't believe him.  
  
"But Videl!" Gohan protested "I am really telling the truth!"  
  
Videl was still chortling.  
  
"Uh huh yea you expect me to believe that you are some super powerful being that comes from a different planet? Oh come on, and you don't even have a tail! Saiyajins are just probably a figment of your imagination. Saiyajins my ass!" Videl said  
  
Gohan's eyes betrayed his hurt, but Videl was still laughing so she didn't notice. Suddenly a shadow approached them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN?! SAIYAJINS COULD HAVE CRUSHED YOUR ENTIRE HUMAN RACE IN A BLINK OF AN EYE!"  
  
It was Vegeta.  
  
Videl was instantly quiet, upon seeing the man. She had heard about this man, who was internationally feared. The man wore a blue spandex suit. It accentuated his every muscle. His bulging biceps couldn't have gotten any bigger. His eyes, so different from Gohan's totally innocent, honest eyes, were cold and hard. He stared at her, but then she remembered she was the daughter of the strongest man in the world. She drew herself up to her full height haughtily.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Videl asked, coldly  
  
Vegeta also drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't much, but he was equally tall as Videl.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You will address me as Prince Vegeta, and nothing else" Vegeta yelled, his eyes going to Gohan and glaring at him.  
  
Gohan stepped in at this point.  
  
"Let's go, Videl, I don't think you want to be here." Gohan said, putting his arm around her.  
  
Videl suddenly felt very protected. She just felt so RIGHT in his arms. She wished that he would keep his arm around her forever, but then she remembered the situation she was in. Videl flung off Gohan's comforting arm.  
  
"I can handle this stupid vegetable Gohan!" Videl shouted  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vegeta said, drawing back his powerful arm to deliever a probably fatal blow to her.  
  
Gohan moved quickly and caught Vegeta's wrist.  
  
"Don't you even think about touching her!" Gohan said in his ear.  
  
Vegeta snorted and pulled his arm out of Gohan's arm.  
  
"This should have been your fate woman" Vegeta said, while punching a wall.  
  
The wall completely crumbled. Videl could see right through it, into the other room. Metal crumpled at Vegeta's feet and he strode through the hole he had just created.  
  
*Probably went to the gravity room* Gohan thought as he turned back to face Videl.  
  
Videl was still staring at the hole which Vegeta went through. Gohan thought she looked a little distraught. Slowly, he took her hand in his and looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay Videl?" Gohan asked softly.  
  
Videl's head snapped up and looked into a pair of imploring eyes. She felt her hands, trapped in Gohan's hands.  
  
"Yes…" she managed to croak out, before fainting.  
  
Gohan swiftly caught her.  
  
"Videl? VIDEL?" Gohan panicked, shaking her. *This was too much for her! Damn you Vegeta!* Gohan thought *Maybe Bulma can help!* He raced to get Bulma, locking onto her ki and running there as fast as he can.  
  
She was in a lab. Gohan burst through the door.  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma said, surprised "What is it?"  
  
"Videl! She fainted!" Gohan spilled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma said quickly getting up and following Gohan to Videl.  
  
Upon reaching Videl, Bulma bent down to examine her.  
  
"I can't seem to find the source of sudden loss of consciousness." Bulma said, confused " it would be good just to get her to bed." Gohan nodded and picked her up. Bulma led the way to one of the guest rooms. Gohan put her down on the bed.  
  
*Look at him* Bulma thought *He's so kind and caring, I can tell he really likes Videl.*  
  
"Do you think that we should call her parents?" Bulma asked Gohan  
  
"Yes, that would be for the best." Gohan decided  
  
Bulma got the cordless phone and handed it to Gohan. Then Gohan just realized something.  
  
He didn't know Videl's phone number.  
  
"Um, actually, maybe it would be better for her to stay here for a while. Her dad would probably have a heart attack if he found out about her fainting." Gohan muttered  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well well, I know someone like that." Bulma's eyes twinkled "Who is her father?"  
  
"Hercule Satan" Gohan said under his breath. Bulma fell down, anime style.  
  
"WHAT?" She said as she got up "No way!" Gohan still had his eyes glued to Videl's face.  
  
"You are the boyfriend of the girl who's father stole the credit from your best victory ever?" Bulma said, astounded.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in! and I am not her boyfriend!" Gohan said, annoyed.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever." Bulma thought a minute "Would you like to stay here and watch her to see if she gets any better?"  
  
"YES!" Gohan answered quickly. Bulma smirked.  
  
*Only more proof that she and Gohan like each other a lot." Bulma thought  
  
"Better call your mom then."  
  
"Great idea." Gohan said, quickly picking up the phone and dialing his home phone number. His mom picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Chichi said  
  
"Hi mom! Its me! Can Goten and I stay over at Capsule Corporation tonight?" Gohan said  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT YOUNG MAN! IT IS A SCHOOL NIGHT!" Chichi yelled into the phone.  
  
Gohan winced. He had been afraid of this. How was he going to convince his mother now?  
  
Bulma took the phone out of Gohan's hands.  
  
"Chichi? This is Bulma. Gohan is helping me on a VERY important experiment. I will make sure he gets to his high school in time, after all, we are closer to Orange Star High School than you are." Bulma said smoothly  
  
Chichi seemed to consider for some time. "All right, make sure he studies and make sure that he is on time for school!" Chichi hung up  
  
Gohan felt waves upon waves of relief. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to watch over Videl…. Wait a minute…. Why would he want to? They were not together! Gohan reminded himself. Still, it would only be gentlemanlike to help her Gohan reasoned with himself.  
  
"Thanks" Gohan said to Bulma, relief evident on his face.  
  
Bulma smirked a smirk that would make Vegeta jealous.  
  
"No problem, I know how much you wanted to watch over her." Bulma said, walking out.  
  
Gohan blushed, despite the fact that he was alone. Well, alone with a unconscious person anyway.  
  
Gohan pulled a chair out for himself. His eyes traveled over her body, still thinking Vegeta had been too hard on her. His eyes locked onto her sleeping, beautiful face. Serene and lovely. She was the object of his desires. Smart and Beautiful, a warrior like his mother was. Her lips were pulled into a almost smile and her small nose took in small amounts of air. Her eyes, though hidden from him by her eye lids, were, he imagined, beautiful. The ocean itself was in her eyes. She was serene like the ocean. Her face was the ideal definition of peaceful. Her hair, that were in ponytails, were undone. Her hair blew over her face with just the smallest puff of wind. He liked it like that, without the ponytails. Her eyelashes, black, like her hair, seemed to fit her perfectly. In fact, everything about her was perfect he thought.  
  
Gohan leaned in to push the strand of hair that blew in her face out of the way. The chair tipped over, sending him crashing next to her. His arm was thrown over her. But he didn't get up. Instead, he put both arms around her sleeping form and held her tightly in his arms. She just felt so right in his arms. She seemed so fragile, like she needed him to protect her even though he knew she was one of the strongest humans. She was so small and slender. Her breath tickled his chest and he pulled her even closer to him. He thought about the kiss they almost shared.  
  
*I think its time I got that kiss that I wanted* Gohan thought as he lowered his head. He tipped her smooth chin up and slowly descended to explore her mouth.  
  
But he never got that far.  
  
Videl's eyelids suddenly snapped open. She saw Gohan's lips coming near her. She instantly sat up, rolled out of the bed, and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Videl shouted  
  
Gohan hung his head, also getting up.  
  
"I, um… er…" Gohan stammered  
  
Videl glared at him but on the inside she felt regret as she rolled out of his arms. *Why did I stop him? I want…. NO VIDEL! THOSE AREN'T HEALTHY THOUGHTS! ITS JUST HORMONES! And besides, he can get any girl he ever wants…" Videl thought bitterly.  
  
Gohan stared at the floor, hoping that she wouldn't know what he had planned to kiss her. He wanted Videl, hell, who wouldn't? Suddenly, he struck on an idea.  
  
"I was just checking to see if you were okay!" Gohan said quickly, hoping that she would buy it.  
  
She bought it. She thought bitterly *Why would anyone want someone as ugly as I am* although she was constantly told of how beautiful she was. Even if she was beautiful, she couldn't compare to Gohan's perfectly toned body she thought.  
  
"Oh…." Videl said, although a little regretfully " Thanks, I'm sorry I acted like that."  
  
Gohan's head snapped up. Wait a minute… did he read a tiny amount of regret in her eyes? Gohan shrugged it off but it was still on his mind.  
  
"Um I think your dad is worrying about you, you had better get home." Gohan said softly.  
  
Videl's head also snapped up. Thoughts of Gohan instantly turned into thoughts of anxiety. *Oh crap! How am I going to get out of this one? My dad will kill me for sure!* Videl yelped, and scrambled out of Capsule Corporation as fast as she could go. She took off without even saying good bye in her helicopter she got out of her capsule. In midair, she remembered Vegeta and what Gohan said. She thought Gohan must be the worst liar in the world because of his totally honest appearance. But then she wasn't so sure of herself now that she had time to think about Vegeta punching a hole in the wall.  
  
*Not even dad could do that…* Videl thought. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Videl quickly landed upon her huge mansion. She popped the helicopter back into a capsule and put it into her breast pocket. She stealthily crept down stairs to her room. Her room was huge, as big as half of Gohan's whole house. She quickly crept into bed while no one saw her. She was disgusted that Gohan would lie like that but she was confused about Vegeta.  
  
*How the hell did that stupid muscled moron blow a hole through the wall?* Videl thought, the question in her head until she was lulled into sleep.  
  
The next day Videl quickly got out of bed and into the shower. She completely forgot about the incident at Capsule Corporation, only a vague, doubting feeling was left inside of her. While the hot water poured over her she thought of Gohan.  
  
Perfectly toned Gohan. Perfectly muscled Gohan. So damn smart Gohan that it made her sick and so horribly naïve but oh so attractive. There was no denying it now, she wanted Gohan but did Gohan feel the same way? Videl thought to herself. After all, its perfectly natural to want Gohan, he's so nice and innocent and its not like she had a chance against those flocks and flocks of empty headed baboons of girls. She didn't even consider herself beautiful because she took no time whatsoever to make herself beautiful but beauty seems to cling to Videl, little to her knowledge.  
  
She got out of the shower and dressed. She took her school supplies and simply walked to school this time. It took thirty minutes to walk to school and it took five minutes to get to school by car. Videl woke up early, for once, and walking to school gave her time to foresee her day…. With Gohan.  
  
~Gohan's morning~  
  
Gohan flew home at a slow speed. He was thinking about what he did or rather was about to do.  
  
*How could I lose control of myself like that?* Gohan thought  
  
He kept on reprimanding himself all the way home. Goten sensed him instantly when Gohan approached and flew through the window.  
  
"NII-CHAaaaa" Goten yelled but a strong hand clamped down on his mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh Goten" Gohan cautioned Goten, but while affection stirred in his eyes.  
  
Chichi hadn't woken up. Gohan was relieved. Goten started whining and then Gohan realized that he hadn't released Goten's mouth.  
  
"Oops, sorry Goten" Gohan apologized as he let go of Goten's mouth.  
  
Goten just stared at his brother with hero-worshipping eyes, eyes so like his own and his father's that it was scary. He loved Gohan more than anybody else in the world. He looked up to Gohan as his role model and his father figure. Gohan had a huge responsibility for Goten and Goten was a perfect chibi of Goku, his father.  
  
"I can't sleep" Goten whined.  
  
Gohan smiled. He pulled Goten into a hug and got into his bed. Goten snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes. The warmth of Gohan's body plus the breath of Gohan on Goten's neck quickly lulled him into sleep. When Gohan heard Goten's breath get short and shallow he smiled once more and put Goten in his bed. He pulled the covers up to Goten's neck and kissed him on the forehead then for himself he got into his own bed and pulled to covers up to his neck as well. The day had tired him out and he was quickly pulled into sleep.  
  
  
  
Gohan got up early. As early as six o'clock in the morning. Gohan got up, stretched, and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and headed downstairs. He peeked into the kitchen and saw that his mother was already cooking (you know how much saiyajins eat) so he went back into his room. He decided to go flying around the country. He went back into the place where he and Videl almost kissed. He appreciated the scenery but even more the place where Videl was.  
  
*Why does she affect me so? Whatever she does, please don't stop!" Gohan thought of the feeling he gets when Videl is around him.  
  
He flew back home after some time. He flew back in his window and found Goten's bed empty so he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He walked down the stairs and found that Goten was sitting at the table waiting for him. When he entered, Goten turned and beamed happily at him. Ever since his father, Goku, died, Gohan had been the man of the house. Gohan sat down and said grace and prayed to Dende for good luck.  
  
After grace was done, both saiyajins dug into their food, hardly tasting it though because both of them were practically inhaling it and it didn't even touch their taste buds. After breakfast was done, Gohan got his school supplies and walked to the front door.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan said "I'm off to school now!"  
  
"All right dear, take care!" Chichi said  
  
"BYE NII-CHAN!" Goten yelled, as his always non-stop ball of energy self.  
  
Gohan blasted off towards school. He was there in .0000000000000000000001 seconds because he used his full power, even without changing into super saiyajin, he was very fast. He landed on the roof at exactly the same time that Videl landed her helicopter on the roof and popped it into a capsule. Gohan spotted her.  
  
*Oh crap!* Gohan thought and used his super speed again to go down the stairs.  
  
"Huh?" Videl said, turning as she felt a breeze of air pass her. She looked around but saw nothing so she shrugged it off as also nothing.  
  
Gohan was just outside his homeroom, his heart pumping from being almost caught by Videl. He stayed long enough to catch his breath when he spotted Videl also coming towards him, to their homeroom.  
  
"Hi Videl!" Gohan chirped as they entered homeroom together "did you get into trouble with you dad?"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. Her dad was probably the dumbest person on the planet, even if she did get caught yesterday she just would have lied that she was getting a midnight snack.  
  
"No" Videl said  
  
"Oh, good!" Gohan said  
  
They sat down in their seats. The teacher came in and all conversation ceased. The teacher pulled out a sheet of paper and called role. Everyone was here and after a couple of announcements about some stupid crap the bell rang and they gathered their things for first period.  
  
Gohan was dreading every minute that calculus was going to take place. He knew that all these girls would look at him. Why would these girls look at him? Gohan walked through the door and sat down in his seat.  
  
Videl wasn't in this class (HA! Videl is too dumb!) thought Gohan sadly. Then he opened his book and stared at it, totally ignoring the teacher. Suddenly the girl besides him leaned towards him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Alicia!" A girl said.  
  
Gohan looked at her, studied her. She wore a bright red Chinese dress and was actually very pretty, in most guys' opinion. She wore make up *A little too much make up..* Gohan thought and her dress revealed a little too much for Gohan's taste. However, the politeness that Chichi grounded into him took its toll and he said  
  
"Hello, I am Gohan"  
  
Alicia smiled. She was intent on getting Gohan. Of course, all the girls in the whole school wanted Gohan for themselves but Alicia had some key points that other girls didn't have. She was very popular, very beautiful, and very smart. Everything a guy could want, in fact, she was so beautiful that she even rivaled Videl.  
  
Gohan couldn't tell what she wanted when she leaned in closer to him. He was getting uncomfortable with being with her. She was way too close to him for comfort.  
  
"Me and my friends are going out for some pizza at lunch. Want to come?" Alicia asked him.  
  
Gohan's eyes lit up at the mention of pizza. He didn't see any harm in going.  
  
"Sure!" Gohan said, enthusiastically.  
  
Alicia smirked evilly. *You will be mine, and only mine Gohan!* Alicia thought 


End file.
